


Confute - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1195]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: They have made it back to the kingdom. How will they handle the turmoil that awaits them?





	Confute - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/08/2002 for the word [confute](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/08/confute).
> 
> confute  
> To overwhelm by argument; to refute conclusively; to prove or show to be false.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

Needless to say as soon as they arrived back at the kingdom, it was a flurry of activity. Fornell ran off one way supposedly needing to get dressed for the wedding. Ducky tried to drag Gibbs off to discuss with him about the shenanigans going on only Tony followed them, so they ended up in the throne room.

The throne room that was a complete disaster due to villagers after villagers sleeping there awaiting to find out if their cases would be confuted or not. Gibbs blinked. He’d never seen this many people in the throne room before.

“What the hell?”

Tony snickered, but followed Gibbs up to the throne as he took the seat there. Ducky was still urgently trying to discuss matters with him and Gibbs kept glancing between Ducky and Tony not sure what to do. Tony finally waved Gibbs off. 

“Go. I’ll handle this as best as I can in your absence.”

Gibbs looked between Tony and Ducky before sighing and hoping that Tony wasn’t about to cause a civil war in his kingdom. Gibbs followed Ducky. Ducky led him back to his rooms.

They weren’t gone long. Once they were alone and Ducky was sure that no one could overhear them, Ducky quickly explained about how someone had been trying to get into the rooms. He also pointed out that things had completely fallen apart with Gibbs gone.

Gibbs, of course, wanted to know if Bert and Abby were okay. Ducky assured him that they were. Gibbs insisted on checking for himself.

It was a good thing that they did. Ducky noticed that one of his protections had failed. Gibbs also noticed that Abby was hurriedly signing something.

It took them a little while to figure out that Abby had been able to identify the man sneaking into Gibbs’ rooms as Kort. Ducky realized that he’d seen Kort hanging out with Diane. He also remembered that the main reason they weren’t able to keep things functioning was because Diane always opposed anything Ducky suggested.

They’d been stuck in stalemate after stalemate because no one could agree, but Diane always came down on the opposite side of the issue from whatever Ducky chose. Gibbs wanted to figure out what Diane was up to and how Kort related to it all. However, he needed to check on Tony and his kingdom first.

They had only been gone an hour at most. In that time, Tony had managed to clear about half the villager’s from the room. Gibbs gasped.

“What did you do?”

“I just helped them figure out their problems.”

“You don’t have the authority to make any rulings.”

“I didn’t. They decided amongst themselves and decided they no longer needed the crown’s help for their problems.”

“Impressive, lad,” Ducky offered, surprised by the amount of progress Tony had made with the villager’s without any actual rulings.

Gibbs didn’t know what to say. If Tony had these kinds of abilities then he needed to be one of Gibbs’ advisors. Gibbs was even more perplexed by Tony being chased off island after island now.

Between Gibbs’ ruling on the villagers and Tony talking with the upcoming cases and somehow convincing most of them to solve their own problems, the throne room was cleared in less than 2 hours. Gibbs was ecstatic. He actually had someone who could help him run the kingdom. 

He’d never had that before. Of course now that the throne room was empty and the populace mostly appeased, Fornell reappeared to demand their presence at his and Diane’s wedding. Gibbs shook his head and led Tony back to his rooms, so that his tailor could measure Tony and get some suitable garments for him. Gibbs also told Fornell that it would have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest since they would need time to make Tony suitable garments.

Fornell huffed, but agreed. He wasn’t really in a hurry to get married, anyway. Diane seemed to be in a rush though why, Fornell had no clue.

With Fornell gone, Gibbs took advantage of the time to explain the situation regarding Diane and this kingdom to Tony. He didn’t know why, but he felt that it would be important for Tony to know everything. He even ended up explaining about Kort or what he knew about Kort at least, which was pretty much what Ducky had said about Kort hanging around Diane and Abby had said about Kort trying to get into his rooms.

The tailor quickly fitted Tony and Gibbs got one of the maids to set Tony up in the rooms adjacent to him. They would have a long day ahead of them with Fornell and Diane’s marriage tomorrow. So Gibbs wished Tony a good night even though he would much rather have invited Tony to share a bite to eat or go for a walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
